


Misunderstandings

by FaeMytho



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I've got some, M/M, another raffle fic, here for yall, i actually loved writing this, paperjam is just there bc he's an ass, poth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeMytho/pseuds/FaeMytho
Summary: Palette wants Paperjam to meet Goth.Goth misunderstands a few things.





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> another raffle prize fic! specifically, for miybtye!
> 
> this was really freakin fun to write okay

“Palette, I literally couldn't care less.”

 

“Aw, come on, please? It’d be super cool of you! Goth is my best friend!”

 

Paperjam sniffed disdainfully from his seat on the floor.

 

“Well, if he’s anything like you, he should be a  _ joy  _ to meet.”

 

Palette leveled a frown at the ink monster from his spot on the couch. Would it kill him to act like he cared?

 

“Well, there’s no need to be  _ rude _ . Anyways, it’s too late, I already told him to come here. I can't wait for my two best friends to meet!”

 

Paperjam groaned, dropping his face into his hands.

 

“We are not friends. The only reason I let you hang out with me is because I'm too lazy to get you to go away.”

 

“See? Totally friends.” Palette stood from his seat, and then plopped down on the ground next to Paperjam. Paperjam threw him a sour look.

 

“You know if you touch me you’ll get ink all over yourself- APPARENTLY YOU DON'T CARE OKAY.”

 

Palette had pulled the flailing ink monster into a hug, grinning even as he stained his clothes with ink.

 

Paperjam roughly shoved Palette away, grumbling under his breath at the laughing monster. Palette was cackling, looking down gleefully at the imprint of Paperjam on his clothes.

 

“Whatever. I’m not staying here.”

 

Palette dropped his grin for a frown, pouting.

 

“You can't do one favor for your favorite brother?”

 

“Palette you are far from my favorite.”

 

Palette gasped dramatically, throwing a hand over his chest.

 

“So you do have a favorite! Is it Blueprint? I bet it’s Blueprint.”

 

Paperjam stood, gave him a disgusted look, then vanished from the multivoid. Palette dropped his playful grin.

 

“I just wanted you to meet him.”

 

“Wanted who to meet who?”

 

Palette perked up, throwing on a grin and turning to face his best friend.

 

Goth smiled down at him, offering a hand and helping Palette off the ground. Once on his feet, Palette wrapped his best friend in a hug, and Goth yelped in surprise.

 

“Goth, you just missed Paperjam, he’s the friend I wanted you to meet!” Palette pulled back from the hug, then stared down at the ink stains he’d left on his Goth’s cloak and promptly burst out laughing.

 

“Palette, why is there paint all down your front what the heck?” Goth pulled the front of his now stained white cloak away from his body while Palette continued laughing.

 

“Now there’s paint all down you too!”

 

Goth scoffed, letting a fond grin show.

 

“Yes but why?” Goth managed to ask before he started giggling as well. Palette had to take a couple breaths before he was able to speak again.

 

“I hugged Paperjam. He’s an ink monster. That’s why there’s ink everywhere. And he’s really cool too, he’s so much better at art than I am.”

 

Goth’s smile wavered.

 

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

 

“Goth he’s made of ink he is literally walking art.”

 

“But that doesn't make him any better at art than you.”

 

Palette smiled.

 

“Thanks Goth, but oh my God you haven't seen his art. His backgrounds are  _ amazing _ .”

 

Goth stayed silent this time, letting his friend speak, and his crush on Palette had never screamed at him so loudly.

 

“He might be a bit of a jerk, but I know he doesn’t really mean it.” Palette sighed, before turning his attention back to Goth and smiling. “Oh well. You can meet him later! I know you’ll like him.”

 

Goth only gave a tight smile.

 

~~~~

 

“... and there was this one time where I tripped, right, and I fell through him. I was covered in ink and ruined my clothes, but I always ruin my clothes. Anyways, it was the weirdest thing I've ever felt-” Palette paused for a breath, and then noticed his friend sitting quietly. Quieter than usual, actually. “... Goth? Are you okay?”

 

Jolted out of his thoughts, Goth sat up, then gave Palette a small smile.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine Palette.”

 

Palette had been rambling to him for nearly an hour, all about Paperjam. And Goth couldn't help but feel like Palette thought of Paperjam... as maybe more than just a friend. The thought made his soul want to sink, and he failed to keep the sadness off his face.

 

“Goth, you don't look fine at all.” Palette scooted closer, concern on his face. “Is something bothering you?”

 

He could lie and say he was fine... or he could tell Palette. He could tell Palette how he actually felt. How he’d been feeling for a long time. How the other made him so happy just by being there, how he wanted to snuggle up close to him, how he just wanted to kiss him. The want ached so badly, so much it almost hurt.

 

“No, Palette, I’m fine, really!” Goth tried to turn his mouth up into a smile, but it didn't stay for long and dropped back into a frown.

 

“Goth you really don't seem like it at all.” Palette rested a hand on his shoulder, his usual smile nowhere to be seen.

 

“Alright then. I’m not fine! Okay? There, I said it, are you happy?”

 

He didn't mean to snap, but all of this was just so frustrating. Hearing someone he really cared about going on and on about one person just made him want to cry. It made him feel like even the friendship he had with Palette meant nothing.

 

At the harsh tone, Palette recoiled, looking upset, and Goth felt the guilt of shouting at his best friend weigh down on him.

 

“Goth, I was just trying to help...”

 

Goth looked back at him, tears coming to his eyes, tears of frustration and guilt.

 

“Palette, you always try to help. But you never notice when you’re hurting someone.”

 

Goth stood, silently wiping his eyes.

 

“... I have to go.”

 

“W-wait, Goth!” Palette grabbed onto his sleeve, and Goth stopped, looking down at his friend. “Please, did I do something wrong?”

 

Goth choked on his own tears, and Palette stood, wrapping him into a hug. Goth sank into the embrace, crying freely now.

 

“Palette, I don't know how to say it properly, but I love you so much.” He sobbed, clutching onto the other like a lifeline.

 

“Goth, I love you too, but why are you crying?” Palette softly cupped his face, making Goth look up at him. He wiped his tears away.

 

“Because I’m in love with you, and I don't know what to do.” Goth closed his eyes, afraid to see Palette’s reaction, waiting for him to gently let him down, saying they should just be friends-

 

“Really?”

 

Goth’s eyes shot open, and he froze, staring up into Palette’s eyes. Dare he say Palette sounded... hopeful?

 

“Yes,” He breathed, “Palette, I’m in love with you.”

 

Palette drew in a shuddering breath, eyes widening, and Goth became aware of Palette’s hands still cupping his face.

 

“... Palette?”   
  


Goth drew in a sharp breath as Palette leaned in, and without hesitating, pressed their mouths together. He tilted his head to the side and pulled himself closer. This was what he’d wanted for so long. This was what he’d been missing.

 

“Glad it worked out. Do it somewhere else.”

 

Yelping, they hastily pulled away from each other and stepped back, before glancing over to the source of the voice.

 

Paperjam sat on the floor, carefully holding a sketchbook and drawing. Palette grinned.

 

“Paperjam! Goth, this is Paperjam, Paperjam, this is Goth!”

 

“Hi.” Goth lifted a hand in a wave.

 

Paperjam looked up, an unamused expression on his face.

 

“... Pleasure.”

 

“Nice, Paperjam, you’re getting better at that, I almost couldn’t feel the sarcasm that time!” Palette clapped his hands together gleefully, and Paperjam rolled his eyes.

 

“If you two are going to do more gross things, do it somewhere else. I, along with many others, do not want to see it.”

 

“Aw, come on, don’t be mean to your favorite brother!”

 

_ Brother.  _ So Goth was worrying for nothing.

 

Paperjam let out a long drawn out sigh, then stood. Goth watched him. Palette wasn’t kidding when he said Paperjam was made entirely out of ink. He seemed to shift constantly, actually.

 

Paperjam trudged out of the room, leaving ink stains behind as he went.

 

“You aren’t my favorite, Palette!” He called behind him before he left for good.

 

“... Well, he seems fun.” Goth commented, still staring at where the ink monster had disappeared.

 

“Yeah, Paperjam’s great! I am totally his favorite brother.” Palette grinned, striking a pose. Goth snorted and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

 

Palette yelped, rubbed his sore shoulder, and turned his pout towards Goth, who smiled and reached up to cup the other’s face in his hands. A lime green blush rose to Palette’s face, but despite that, he still moved to kiss Goth.

 

“May I?” He asked quietly, and Goth smiled.

 

“You don’t even have to ask.”


End file.
